Difference - Niall Horan fanfiction
by Directioner and Potter Head
Summary: Rachel Tomlinson mengalami kehidupan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan di sekolahnya yang baru,BrickBeck .Tetapi,dia mendapatkan sahabat karib yang selalu menemaninya di saat sedih,Niall Horan.Harry Styles adalah teman seband Niall di kelas musik,yang menjadi pacar Rachel semenjak Niall memperkenalkannya.Niall yang juga mencintai Rachel pun ingin merebut Rachel dari Harry.


"Aku tahu hari ini akan menjadi tidak menyenangkan " kataku seraya memasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tas.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Louis kakakku "Sekolah baru kita bakal jadi lebih menyenangkan dari pada yang lama,aku yakin ! " dia melompat dari tempat tidurku dan mebentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu sekolah kita itu seperti apa ?! huh ?" tanyaku,aku menunjuk dadanya "Sekolah itu terkenal dengan tingkat bullyingnya yang tinggi ! dan aku kecil ! aku seperti anak 10 tahun yang masih bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya,padahal aku 14 tahun !bagaimana kalau aku selalu kena bullying"

Louis hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum dan mengangkat tasnya yang cukup berat,"terserah apa yang akan kau katakan,haha ! aku tetap tidak ingin mendengarnya " dia keluar dari kamarku dengan yang lucu ? tidak ada !

"LOUIS KAU SUNGGUH ... AAAARRRGGHHHH ! "aku berteriak dari kamarku dan menghentakkan kakiku dengan kuat ,Louis tertawa sungguh besar sampai terdengar ke kamarku.

"Louis ! berhenti menertawai adikmu !"aku mendengar suara Mom berteriak kepada Louis dan dia pun akhihrnya terdiam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku dengan membawa tasku yang beratnya sebanding dengan 2 batu yang beratnya 12 berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan memikirkan teman-temanku nanti di sekolah baruku,apakah mereka akan cukup baik ? atau sebaliknya ?

Aku duduk di kursi makan dengan muka murung,aku tidak nafsu makan untuk memakan roti sandwich yang sudah di buat Mom "Rachel ? kau tidak apa ?" aku terkejut , ternyata Mom yang menanyaiku.

"Erm,iya..." kataku bohong,aku hanya tidak mau Mom merasa terpukul karena,aku tidak menyukai sekolahnya yang dulu "ayolah katakan yang sejujurnya,kenapa dengan muka murung itu ?" tanyanya lagi,dia duduk dikursi sebelahku,sedangkan Louis menatap kami berdua sambil memakan sandwichnya.

Aku terdiam dan menggoyangkan kedua kakiku "dia tidak suka sekolah baru " oceh Louis,aku menginjak kakinya "oouchh !"

"Tidak suka ? kamu kan belum menginjakkan kaki di sana " Mom mengangkat alis sebelahnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangan "Aku...aku..." aku gugup,aku tidak mau membuat Mom kesal, dasar ! si cerewet itu ! mengapa kau memberitahu Mom ?!

"tapi,Mom janji tidak bakal marah ?" aku bertanya "tentu"jawabnya singkat.

"Kata temanku di Facebook yang bersekolah di sana,katanya tempat itu terkenal dengan tingkat Bullyingnya,jadi karena aku kecil,bisa saja aku menjadi korban Bullying disana ,hehe"

Mom tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku "belum tentu temanmu benar ,Rachel... dulu Mom sering berfikir seperti itu sebelum masuk ke sekolah itu...Mom sebenarnya ingin sekali masuk ke sekolah lain asalkan bukan sekolah itu,tetapi granpa tetap menyuruh mom masuk kesekolah itu"

"Benarkah ?"

"iya"

Mom memelukku dan mencium pipiku,aku membalas mencium "ahh ! ayolah ! Bagaimana dengan anak kesayanganmu nomor satu ini ?" tanya tertawa dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Louis dan memeluknya "aku tetap menyangimu juga walaupun kau jahil"

Mom melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang "nah Rachel ! ayo makan Sandwichmu atau Mom akan marah "

"Baik Mom !"

Aku memakan Sandwichku dengan lahap,tetapi,aku masih tetap memikirkan adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah menerima sesuatu yang baru,termasuk masih ingat ketika aku baru pertama kali masuk ke sekolahku yang lama,dan aku membutuhkan waktu 2 bulan untuk berkenalan dengan teman-temanku di sana,bayangkan ! 2 bulan ! Dan itu tidak termasuk berteman ! Aku berbeda dengan kakakku yang humoris dan pintar dalam masalah pergaulan.

"Rachel ! cepat makan ! Nanti kamu bisa ketinggalan bus ! "teriak mom "ya, Rachel "Louis mengeluarkan suara Girlynya yang sangat aku benci " iya 'BooBear ' " balasku.

Selesai makan,aku berlari mengejar Louis yang sudah meninggalkan ku beberapa menit yang lalu ."Louis ! Louis !" teriakku dia tetap tidak itu berjalan secepat macan tutul,cocok jadi orang terkenal yang sering di kejar para fans yang menginginkan emo senyum di tanda tangannya.

Jadi terpaksa aku memakai nama yang selalu mom berikan kepadanya "BOO BEAAARR ! BOOOOOO BBEEEEEAAAAARR ! " dia menoleh dan mengerutkan hidungnya,akhirnya dia berhenti.

Berlari itu susah untuk orang yang mudah capek sepertiku,karena itu aku menyuruh Louis untuk berhenti sebentar."Nah,begitu contoh kakak yang baik dan imoet" kataku sembari memegang pundaknya "berhenti menyebutku Boo Bear,Rachel..." dia mendorongku.

Aku tertawa terbahak - bahak sepanjang perjalanan,setiap orang melihatku,Louis tersipu merah dan menutup mukanya dengan buku Matematika dan bilang bahwa dia itu kepanasan bukannya malu dan kalau ada orang yang bertanya kepada Louis bahwa aku ini adikknya atau bukan dia respon menjawab "bukan,dia itu fans saya dan selalu tertawa kalau melihat saya,karena saya ganteng"

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di tempat pemberhentian bus sekolah masih tertawa dan orang - orang sekolah kami yang juga menunggu bus melihatku dengan bertanya-tanya,dan kalau ada yang bertanya Louis tetap memakai jawaban andalannya.

"Rachel ! berhenti tertawa !" dia berbisik kepadaku dan mencubIt tanganku "ouch ! kakakku jangan mencubitku ! " aku memukul tangan Louis, dan semua orang tertawa karena mereka mengetahui bahwa Louis adalah kakakku,muka Louis bertambah merah .

"Hei,Kakak" senggol laki-laki disebelah Louis,semua teman-temannya terkikik "Maksudku kakak yang gantengnya minta ampun,hahaha !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tertawa membuatku lupa bahwa teman-temanku nanti disekolahku yang baru bakal menjadi se humoris ,rasanya aku ingin berterimakasih kepada Mom karena memanggil Louis dengan nama Boo Bear dan berterimakasih kepada Louis karena menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Louis yang biasanya selalu tertawa,sekarang diam dengan muka adalah giliranku yang tertawa.

Bus sekolah kami akhirnya datang,dan membuka pintu bus "ayo anak-anak masuk !" kata si sopir masuk ke dalam bus dengan saling mendorong satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk yang aku dan Louis adalah orang terakhir yang masuk bus,kami duduk di kursi paling belakang,bersama satu orang yang berambut pirang.

Aku duduk tepat di sebelahnya,karena Louis malu akan ditertawakan oleh dia.

"Hai..."sapanya "Ha...hai "kalian masih ingat saat aku bilang aku butuh 2 bulan untuk berkenalan dengan teman-temanku ? ya,sepertinya kalian perlu melupakannya sejenak.

"Kau murid baru di sekolah BrickBeck ?" "i..iya "

"kenapa kau terihat gugup?"

"a..aku...kalau ada orang yang menyapaku ,a..aku biasanya selalu gugup,karena aku malu "

"kenapa harus malu ? oh,iya siapa namamu ?"

"Rachel,Rachel Tomlinson "

"oh,yang di sebelahmu itu kakakmu yang paling ganteng itu ya,hahaha "

Louis memutar kepalanya 180 derajat ke arah laki- laki tersebut (dari mengahadap ke jendela ke arah laki - laki disebelahku) "wot ?" tanyanya "ulangi kata-katamu,blonDIE"

"erm..." dia memegang dengkulnya "kau..."

"iya ?" Louis menyipitkan matanya

"kakaknya Rachel " laki-laki tadi mengangkat pundak dan tersenyum dengan menunjukan giginya yang berantakan,sepertinya dia butuh behel.

"mataku akan selalu di dirimu untuk melihatmu " kata Louis

"Oh My Goodd,kakakku mahoo"aku menutup mulutku.

Semua orang melihat ke belekang "siapa yang gay ?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan antingan besar berwarna ungu "aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang gay..." katanya girly.

"Raccchhheeell !maksudku aku akan memarahinya bila dia mengataiku" bisik Louis "hehe..."kataku

"Tenang tidak ada yang gay disini,aku hanya bercanda "

Perempuan tadi menunjukan mukanya yang girly "oh,bagus deh,kalo ada yang gay,orang itu akan ku beli untuk musium gay " semua orang melihat kedepan lagi dan melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukan mereka sebelumnya.

"aissh,siapa cewek itu ?"tanyaku ke pada laki-laki disebelahku "Nicki...Nicki Minaj,cewek itu anak orang kaya,dia itu sombong sekali kalau kau bertanya,banyak yang menyukai dia" jawabnya "kau suka dia ?" "oh,tidak,tidak,tidak,aku tidak suka tipe cewek kaya yang sombong"

"oh..." Kami bertiga diam selama beberapa menit,karena,tidak ada bahan cerita yang bisa aku berikan...

"erm,aku belum memberitahu namaku ... Namaku Niall Horan,kau bisa memanggilku Niall atau Nialler,hehe"kata laki-laki tersebut kepadaku.

"Hai Niall "

Aku membuka bungkusan coklat yang berada di dalam tasku dan memakannya.

"oh iya *gluk* katanya,sekolah BrickBeck terkenal dengan Bullyingnya ya ?"aku bertanya kepada Niall,aku masih penasaran,walaupun sepertinya banyak juga orang baik-baik disana.

"mmm...iya sih..."dia memasukkan tangannya di saku celana "tapi,aku bukan korban Bullying,kau tahu,aku ini berbadan kecil dan punya gigi yang tidak terlalu rata,katanya sih aku orangnya sombong ya .."

Apa ? Kecil ? Kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu kecil,ya mungkin karena dia duduk "Aku juga kecil,kalau dibandingkan dengan anak-anak 11 tahun,mungkin aku sebanding " kataku menyenangkannya.

"haha,tidak juga" dia tersenyum sebentar dan bertanya "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau sekolah BB adalah sekolah seperti itu ?" "Dari teman Facebook,namanya disamarkan,aku kenal dia dari game online di FB"

"Namanya accountnya 'NNandosLoverz' ?" aku terkejut,bagaimana dia bisa tahu,apa mungkin...

"kau si NNandosLoverz yang hobinya makan Nandos ?" dia mengangguk 3 kali "ya ampun,kau memang orangnya lucu sekali ! haha ! tapi kau masih di bawahku karena aku level 8 sedangkan kau level 7 di game Legency " aku menutup mulutku sambil tertawa "hanya beda 1 level kok ... 'BooBearSist',hahaha ! " kami tertawa sepanjang perjalanan dengan saling mengatai nama account kami yang Alay,dan Louis menutup telinganya dengan tisu yang di buatnya menjadi penutup telinga jitu.

Niall tertawa sangat besar,tertawaannya masih bisa terdengar Louis mengambil dua buah tisu dan dibuatnya bola Niall terbuka besar dan Louis pun memasukkan bola tisu tadi ke mulutnya.

**Ini masih chapter 1 jadi belom ada Romance" nya hehe xx**

**Aku juga orangnya rada" gk nyambung gitu... Jadi ceritanya langsung ngeloncat**


End file.
